Ylijumalat plasmasword
Designed by the Ylijumalat Samaanit, the plasma sword saw its origin when the Ylijumalat began to explore technology mimicing lightsabers after encountering the Sith in the Unknown Regions to an alternative to the potent electro-vibrosword. Requiring no crystal, and being nearly as potent as a lightsaber, the weapon was deadly and became a symbol of higher ranking Ylijumalat soldiers and Samaanit. The native name of the weapon was sielumiekka which literally translated to "soul/spirit sword" and also had its own tyyli(style) in the Ylijumalat martial arts known as Kuolinisku. The Blade and Magnetic Field Emitter The blade consisted of plasma energy that was contained within a powerful magnetic field that was generated by emitter similar to a lightsaber’s. This magnetic field contained the majority of the heat produced. Additionally the magnetic field, when the weapon was turned off, retracted and forced the plasma energy back into the hilt into the cooling system and power sources. The blade retained some of plasma’s characteristics despite the magnetic field, burning anything that was very close to the blade (only like a millimeter away though) and acting like a superconductor to absorb attacks like Force Lightning. Also at contact with energy weapons such as light sabers or energy swords, the blade could give off a small electric discharge or sparks. The blade was said to look like a bolt of lightning and fire that had been unnaturally straightened with thousands of tiny sparks surrrounding the blade contained inside a magnetic field. The blades tended to have a a refined point similar to a sword rather than like a lightsaber that had a rounded blade and point. Instead of the hum of a lightsaber being heard, the blade generally gave a pitch of electric static. A recent invention in Ylijumalat technology that makes the weapon even more different than the traditional lightsaber is the development of a upgrade known as an | Artificial Gravity Generator. The invention generates an artifcial gravity field on the plasma contained within the magnetic field, giving it weight similar to an actual physical blade. The generator could be turned off by a simple switch which made the invention highly useful and versitile. Most plasmaswords were built to resist deactivation upon contact with water and were insulated against EMP like Nyyrikki Tuoni's even though their design already afforded resistance to EMP considering the weapons generating plasma.. The Power Source, Containment of Plasma, and Cooling System The power source of the plasma sword was a diatium power cell as used in lightsabers, using the small type of primary powering gas. Despite being made from heat resistant materials such as taivaallinen teräs, installed in the hilt was a high tech cooling and energy cycling system that kept the hilt from overheating and also acted to cool down the plasma back into a gaseous state to be recycled back into the diatium power cell when the blade w extinguished. This enabled the plasma sword to have nearly a inexhaustible supply of energy, although the power cell would probably have to changed eventually. The system also helped protect against outside sources like electricity and radiation. The Color Because the weapon did not use crystals, which determine the color of light sabers, an alternate method was needed to produce different colors for the blade, which was naturally pure white with either a bluish or orange-red glow depending on the background. The solution was to inject different types of gases into the diatium equivalent power cell to mix with the power cell. New gases however had to be tested to make sure it did not alter the condition of the plasma blade. The most expensive and rare gases used were xenon and krypton, which produced whitish-blue and grayish-green blades respectively. Category:Melee Weapons